Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article support structure for a vehicle configured to support and fix an article such as a spare tire or the like with respect to a vehicle body floor.
Description of Related Art
As an article support structure configured to support and fix a spare tire with respect to a vehicle body floor, a structure in which the spare tire is placed sideways on a substantially flat placing surface in a recessed section of the vehicle body floor and a wheel section of the spare tire is fastened and fixed to a fixing bracket on the vehicle body floor is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-84124).